The following projects are planned. (a) measurement of pituitary hormone levels during grouping suppression, and male-induced estrus in female mice; (b) effects of continuous light on serial hormonal outputs in rats, coupled with studies of other variables, in an attempt to examine the desynchronization of events; (c) effects of continuous light on the pituitary-ovarian axis in mice grouped, ungrouped and exposed to males; (d) investigation of the pituitary and ovarian hormonal events participating in the time-dependency of adrenal-mediated delays and advances in puberty; (e) investigation of specific feedback signals from ovaries and/or adrenals capable of separating pituitary FSH and LH secretion by the pituitary; (F) search for the source (follicle grouping) of the extra follicles ovulated by the ovary after unilateral ovariectomy; (g) studies of dose-response effects of FSH and LH on ovarian secretion of various steroids; (h) investigation of hormonal dependence of mating behavior manifested following anterior knife cuts.